


The Tragedy Of Duke Dantalion

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PERSONIS DRAMATIS:<br/>KING KAWARA: King of all Hachiman and a very kind ruler.<br/>SOUMA: The King’s advisor, second in line for the throne.<br/>PRINCE KAWARA: The King’s son, next in line for the throne<br/>QUEEN KAWARA: The King’s wife.<br/>DAME TOSAKA: A member of the royal guard, and a close friend of the prince.<br/>DAME KOSHIBA: A member of the royal guard.<br/>STUDENT A: Not a student at all, just a member of the royal guard.<br/>STUDENT B: See above.<br/>PRINCE SHIROGANE: Crown prince of France.<br/>SAKAZAKI: Bastard son of the French Queen.<br/>DUKE OKO: Ruler of the Duchy of Pudi.<br/>DUKE NISHIKIKOUJI: Ruler of the Duchy of Gold.<br/>DUKE NANAKI: Ruler of the Duchy of Dantalion.<br/>FUJISHIRO: A prophet.<br/>UZUNE: A peasant.<br/>HIGURE: A madman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy Of Duke Dantalion

SCENE 1. Enter HIGURE.

HIGURE: Oh, what wicked times come hence upon Hachiman now?  
I lend my ear to thee, winds, so speak on’t,  
Fill these ears of the fallen with truths of how the world might shift!  
Dost these changing winds signal a change in the crown?  
Aye, but that I could tell.  
The winds speak not to me!  
To this form of mine stripped of all its grace, nothing Godly will send thought unto me now,  
And alas for my prior divinity, neither shall any worldly force…  
Deep pain! Oh, but it is only in this woeful sorrow,  
That I may come across visions neither Godly nor Worldly,  
But borne of mine own mind, which can be said then, that these visions,  
Must be nothing short of demonic!  
Devil’s work, for that is what I hath become in my disgraceful pleasure;  
It is not I who can tell, if the world’s course will change, but…  
I hath been blessed by these dark majycks, to know of who might.  
A fabled caller, he might answer my question,  
So if there remains of me any sway in this world, may all forces hear my words, let this caller now appear!

Enter UZUNE, FUJISHIRO, and DUKE NANAKI

Ah, but there it is,  
My fallen power’s not so fallen yet!

DUKE NANAKI: Hold! Who is it that speaks in such shouts as to alarm my horse?  
And mine own ears too;  
If such fearful noise forthwith continue, I may be stirred to sorrow!

HIG: T’is such a Duke as thee, is oft stirred to sorrow.  
Thine tears wouldst stir me not;  
But to wonder how thy Duchy hath not yet drowned…

UZUNE: My liege, t’is only an eccentric.  
Why, though, madman, do heed me.  
Should you step nearer to these, the Duke of Dantalion and the Prophet, Fujishiro,  
Who I am duty-bound to protect,  
You will taste my steel before another wild word crosses your blackened lips.

HIG: My lips are not those which are blackened so much as thy tranquil light;  
I would not step any nearer to thou, for fear thou wouldst halt my fate;  
For my fate it is, to live many moons more,  
A punishment here repentant for my sins, crimes against God which have left me,  
A fallen servant of his.  
Great Crimson Angel Of Judecca,  
Now… not so great.  
My distance I shall keep in no issue, however,  
As I may easily address this Caller Of The Stars from where I do currently stand.  
Tell me then, Caller, what thou will to this request…  
Senses thou, the crown may soon be changed?

FUJISHIRO: What reason has a madman such as you,  
To wonder at the future of the crown?

HIG: What reason wouldst I not have?  
After all, t’is when the crown is passed,  
And passed and passed and passed,  
That even madmen may have chance to be Kings!  
For when all is done and all are dead, who are next in line but we?

FUJ: Even if the crown were soon shifting, madman,  
It would find itself upon the head of peasants before touching Bedlam.

HIG: Thou dost wound me, Caller, for I am a liar;  
I know the crown could ne’er near my head!  
My concern is only… for thee.

FUJ: For what purpose would that be?

HIG: For the purpose which serves my knowledge of thee, Caller.  
Thou canst not see that fate which includes thine own, correct?  
So, couldst thou answer my question,  
Would mean safety for thee.

UZU: Do you threaten my charge, Madman?

HIG: Nay, I do not!  
Pray, believe me when I say my concern lies only for the purposing of thy safety.  
For if, along this road on which I lie,  
Thou canst not tell me the fate of the crown,  
Thy involvement is certain;  
And thus then, should you mean to leave this road and change thy fate.

FUJ: Why, what involvement might a prophet have in the changing of the crowns?  
I wouldst never be a king.

HIG: Aye, for that is the fruit of thy endangerment.  
If thou wouldst not be king, thine involvement may be in death.

NAN: Fujishiro, t’is unfriendly words the madman speaks…  
Perhaps it is only madness, but should it not be so, such warning fills me with fear.

FUJ: Pardon, Duke Nanaki, but I do not believe in taking advice from madmen.  
Very rarely do they recommend any course but cowardice, and this one is no different.  
Should I be in danger, it is certain,  
Uzune will guard me.

UZU: T’is the truth, I shall, but…  
Heaven forfend this madman speaks wisdom.  
Oft I have heard, that for each ten madmen one meets,  
A single madman will hold wisdom in his madness…  
I will follow whatever thou commands of me.

FUJ: My command is that we shall not change course.  
I seek audience with the king, and no mad ramblings will stir me from that course.

HIG: I wish for thou, only survival.

FUJ: I thank you for the concerns, Madman…  
But we shall be on our way now,  
Along this same road.

Exit FUJISHIRO, UZUNE, and DUKE NANAKI.

HIG: Ah, Madman, they call me.  
T’is fine. I know my words do smack of madness.  
But yet, I do know the most of any.  
In any case, along this road I shall continue to lie;  
Or perhaps not.  
More come, and shouldst receive a proper welcome to this country.

Enter PRINCE SHIROGANE and SAKAZAKI.

PRINCE SHIROGANE: Tell me, Sakazaki…  
For thou art a mongrel, are mongrels such as that, a common sight?

SAKAZAKI: Ah, Brother, I believe that is no mongrel,  
But a madman instead. Sirrah? Art thou a madman?

HIG: I, a madman?  
Were I a madman, thou wouldst not be from France.

SHI: We are from France, and how wouldst you know such a thing?

HIG: Hm, perhaps it is a form of madness?

SAK: If… thou were, not a madman, why speakst thou of madness?

HIG: And if I were a madman, what right have you to call me such?  
I may be a madman, but you are a bastard,  
So we are alike, in dignity.

SAK: Ah, and there you have the truth in thy grasp…  
Thou art wiser than any madman I hath met.  
Well then, should I call you not madman, what is thy name?

HIG: Thine first.  
I know of the Prince Shirogane,  
But thou, all I know is thy father was not the king of France.

SAK: Aye, it is common knowledge that a bastard child doth exist…  
But that is all.  
I am called Sakazaki.

SHI: Though he may as well be called only Mongrel.

SAK: You do wound me, brother…

SHI: Our blood is only half-shared, I wouldst not say that makes us brothers.

HIG: Well, should it be so or not so,  
Thou didst make a deal with me, Sakazaki.  
My name is Higure.

SAK: Higure? That is…  
Do you mean to say that you…

HIG: Aye, the very same! Thou art a well-learned bastard indeed!

SAK: Well I do try to uphold some merits.

SHI: What dost thou speak of?  
Prevent thy secrecies, Mongrel.

SAK: Very well. We are only visitors to this country, after all.  
France has no interest in Hachiman’s internal affairs, so,  
We wouldst not reveal Higure’s identity.  
He is the fled Duke of Dantalion.

HIG: Aye! T’is full true.  
When the one called Uzune appeared in my Duchy, I knew;  
Whoever was the Duke was doomed!  
Oh, but it would not be I.

SAK: The current Duke of Dantalion, he is not a very competent ruler, is he?

HIG: Nay, he is not.  
But… it seems, the Duchy is handling his position well enough,  
And as soon as Uzune has left I can return to pick up the pieces.

SHI: So you wouldst leave another Duke to be doomed in your stead?

SAK: Brother, brother… do not censure this man.  
It is only politics.  
In any case, it is a wonderful coincidence.  
A mad duke and a royal bastard?  
We must not leave one so similarly odd as I to lie in this road as it seems he hath been.

SHI: Shall I consent to this, would thee not speak to me for the remainder of our journey?

SAK: Brother, you do drive a hard bargain,  
But I suppose I could quiet myself for this purpose.

SHI: Very well then. Higure, join us in our carriage.

HIG: Ah, one thousand Godly Gratitudes!


End file.
